


what they saw, and how it saved them all

by tomkitty



Series: Miscellanea; File LitComp (Works In Progress) [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: When Bev was caught in the deadlights she saw things. Important things. Things that she plans to use so save her family. Thankfully she's not alone. With Stan's help they all stand a chance at living through this.
Series: Miscellanea; File LitComp (Works In Progress) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658149
Kudos: 3





	what they saw, and how it saved them all

**Author's Note:**

> It chapter 2 au where stan and bev team up to keep everyone’s asses in line because they both got caught in the deadlights. Bev, obviously when she was taken, stan when he was attacked.
> 
> This is just one of many wip's I have. I don't have a set updating schedule so I'm not sure when I'll be updating this story next. Please read at your own risk.

_“I saw all of us.”_

_Sitting around a table at a restaurant._

_Standing in a parking lot._

_Talking at the townhouse._

_“All of us were there.”_

_‘Is Stanley coming or what?’_

_‘It s-says S-St-Stan. For the use of lo-l-l-losers only.’_

_‘I wonder what Stan was like as a grown up.’_

_‘Probably what he was like as a kid. The best.’_

_“Back in the cistern.”_

_Holding hands._

_A failed ritual._

_A red balloon._

_Everyone running, screaming, fighting._

_“But we were older. We were our parents’ ages.”_

_‘Wow. You two look amazing. What the fuck happened to me?’_

_‘So wait, Eddie you got married?’_

_‘Yeah, why is that so fucking funny dickwad?’_

_‘Wait, let’s talk about the elephant not in the room. Ben. What the fuck man?’_

_‘Yeah, okay, okay, obviously I lost a few pounds.’_

_‘Yeah no shit you lost a few pounds.’_

_‘You’re like, you’re hot. No you’re like every brazilian soccer player wrapped up into one person.’_

_‘Gorgeous.’_

_‘No, I ended up becoming a risk analyst.’_

_‘Rogan Marsh, half my wife’s closet Rogan Marsh?’_

_‘Hey, we saw your movie by the way, oh my god it was so good. It was so scary.’_

_‘And the ending sucked?’_

_‘Yeah, it did. I’m sorry.’_

_‘Geez Richie you don’t remember a line from your own show?’_

_‘I don’t write my own material.’_

_“What about me?”_

_‘He passed.’_

_‘It was so horrible. The way he died, his wrists, in the bathtub.’_

_“Like now. But taller.”_

_Blood. The bathtub. IT, written on the wall in blood._

Beverly opened her eyes to a dark room. Quickly she grabbed the notebook next to her bed and began writing everything she could remember about her dream. They had been happening for the past few weeks, ever since that day when they defeated It. She didn’t know what they meant but they felt important. Usually she was only able to hold on to a few glimpses and record them before they slipped away. But this was one of the first times where she woke up and could recall actual dialogue. 

She wrote down as much as she could remember and read it over and over again, committing it to memory. These dreams, these visions, they were important. She knew they had to be. She just had to figure out how.

\--

“How long will you be gone?”

“My aunt says I could stay as long as I want.” Beverly paused as something akin to a memory, but couldn’t be because the people in it were adults, flashed through her head.

_‘Something happens to you when you leave this town. The further away you go, the hazier it all gets. You lose pieces of yourself, memories.’_

“But,” Beverly trailed off. If she was being honest she planned to stay forever. She wanted to get out of Derry, away from her dad, and never come back. Life in Derry was shit, at least it was until she found the losers. She only knew them from this summer but she felt bonded to them, like she had known them her whole life.

_“I propose a toast, to the losers.”_

“B-but what?”

“But, I think I’ll only stay until school starts up again.”

“R-really? B-but what about your d-dad?”

Beverly shrugged. “I don’t know yet. All I know is that I don’t want to leave you all. You guys are my family. My real family, and I don’t want to lose you.”

“Y-you w-w-won’t lose us, B-bev. We’re here for you no matter w-what. But if you st-staying here means you’d be in d-d-danger then-”

“No, it’s okay. It’ll be fine. I’ll figure something out. It will all work out in the end. You’ll see.”


End file.
